


All Better

by FranticFangirl



Series: 5sos One Shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Careful babe.” he says fondly, pulling you back into his lap so you’re straddling him once again.<br/>“Thank you Lukey.” you say quietly.<br/>“For what?” he asks, his nose crinkling adorably in confusion.<br/>“For being you.” you say, slowly rocking your hips on an experimental thrust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Better

“You’re being kind of... well...” Luke trailed off.  
“Bitchy?” you supplied, eyebrows raised.  
Luke held his hands up, as if in defense. “I didn’t say it.” he said.  
You sighed, you didn’t have the energy to be angry right now.  
“I know you didn’t. Besides, you’d be bitchy too if you had gone two weeks without an orgasm.” you said.  
“Two weeks?” Luke asked, eyes wide.  
“And a half.” you muttered bitterly, lifting your broken arm into the air and glaring at it.  
A cast? No, they might as well call it a chastity device because you couldn’t even get your fingers on your clit with this thing.  
“Shouldn’t have broken your arm then.” Luke said sarcastically.  
“I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t insisted on trying to teach me how to skateboard.” you pouted.  
Now Luke was frowning, carefully pulling you into his lap so that you were straddling him.  
“Let me make it up to you.” Luke whispered.  
“How?” you asked, biting your lip.  
“By giving you the best orgasm you’ve had in two and a half weeks.” he grinned.  
You paused, your mind racing with a thousand different thoughts.  
Sure, you really wanted to get off, and more importantly you loved Luke and you trusted him, but the two of you had never gotten this far before.  
As if reading your mind, Luke spoke. “It’s okay, you don’t have to. And if we do, I’ll take it slow. You can...” he paused as if thinking. “You can put your hands on my shoulder and I’ll put my hands on your waist, and you can grind on my leg. You don’t even have to take your clothes off.” he finished with a soft smile.  
“Can I at least take my jeans off?” you ask. He nods and you slide off his lap, then struggle with your zipper.  
He gently moves your hand away before taking hold of the zipper himself.  
You hold your shirt up and out of the way with your left hand; and as he slides the zip down he leans in and presses a kiss to your tummy.  
It sets off a million excited butterflies in your belly, and you smile wide at his sweetness.  
You shimmy your hips, helping him slide the jeans off, stepping out of them when they reach your ankles.  
You stumble a little but he catches you, his hold secure on your hips.  
“Careful babe.” he says fondly, pulling you back into his lap so you’re straddling him once again.  
“Thank you Lukey.” you say quietly.  
“For what?” he asks, his nose crinkling adorably in confusion.  
“For being you.” you say, slowly rocking your hips on an experimental thrust.  
You gasp and he looks up at you, clearly pleased.  
“Does that feel good?” he asks, stroking your side with his thumb as he holds you up.  
You nod quickly, continuing to grind up his leg, the pressure and the drag of fabric feeling amazing.  
“Not gonna last long...” you say hesitantly.  
“That’s okay princess, go ahead, chase it, I wanna see you.” Luke says, and you whimper at his words.  
You speed up, little moans making their way past your lips as you chase what Luke was telling you to.  
It’s not much longer before you’re coming. Luke stares in awe at your undoing, and your grip tightens where you’re holding onto his biceps. Your eyes close as you let out a long, happy sigh.  
“Best one in two and a half weeks?” Luke asks, grinning.  
You blush and duck your head shyly. “Best one ever.” you mumble before sneaking a glance back up into his sincere blue eyes.  
“Anything for my girl.” he coos, leaning back in to pepper you with dozens of tiny, loving kisses; including several to your hurt hand because according to him, that will make it all better.  
Maybe your brain has gone silly on endorphins, but you think he may be right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments.


End file.
